


Mmm...I'm in Paradise

by ImperfectOrphanage



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 10:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10638201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperfectOrphanage/pseuds/ImperfectOrphanage
Summary: Neku and Joshua meet up at the Stationside Sunshine every day after school...---Inspired by MeredithSock on tumblr because they found fries to eat for dinner.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Megafowl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megafowl/gifts).



 

It wasn’t unusual for Neku and Joshua to meet up after school. Joshua wasn’t much for working and unless he absolutely had to, he would hang out in the RG. They would meet at the Stationside Sunshine, and the two of them would either eat outside next to Hachiko, or on rainy days such as today, inside the restaurant at the same booth second from the front.

Neku ordered two trays of nuggets and fries, and Joshua forewent a diet soda for a chocolate shake. The Composer was one of those types who dipped the food in the shake before eating it, and though Neku had tried it before, he hated it. He wasn’t one for sweets though.

“Go on,” Joshua urged, “you were telling me about the school fair?”

“Right,” Neku swallowed what he’d been chewing on, “I’m playing at the fair on Friday.”

Joshua blinked in curiosity. “Interesting. What will you be playing?”

“Uh, guitar. It’s not much but-“

“Neku, dear, how many times do I need to remind you to stop talking yourself down? It isn’t good for you or Shibuya. I would hate to shoot you again,” he teased, foot grazing Neku’s ankle. “Come on.”

“Fine,” he grumbled, “enjoy the moment with all your might, whether it’s gloomy, weather it’s bright., yada yada.”

Joshua popped a fry into his shake and swirled it around. “I don’t remember Sanae adding the yada yada part on the end. Perhaps I should check in with him. He’s not been doing well since the whole Higher Up debacle after the Long Game.”

“You’re kinda insufferable. Are you sure it’s the HU thing or maybe he’s just not that into you being a Composer after you pulled the shit you did?”

He giggled. “Oh, Neku, you’re so cute.”

“Shut up,” Neku growled, but it had no bite behind it. He took another nugget, dipped it in sweet and sour sauce, and nibbled the end while watching Joshua eat. The boy-man?-would eat as if he were having sex and Neku couldn’t help but watch as the fry slid slowly into Joshua’s mouth before he hummed.

Joshua noticed.

He grinned.

The next french fry slid down into the shake, up and down, up and down, and he brought it to his lips to lick at the end before inching it into his mouth to suck the chocolate ice cream off. He slid it in and out, curling his tongue around the end, his eyes never leaving Neku’s.

“You’re a sick bastard.”

Joshua giggled yet again, and twirled his hair around one finger. “I suppose you could do better?”

“Why would I want to fuck a fry?”

He leaned back against the booth and folded his arms. “Oh, come on. Show me how you’d eat me up if I were a nugget.”

Neku stared at him. He picked up a nugget, held it between two fingers, and dropped it to the tray before punching it with his knuckles. Smashing the nugget into a mess of chicken and breading, he continued to glare at Joshua before flicking the remains across the table.

“Ooh, I like it rough,” Joshua whispered, voice sensual. “Tell me, Neku, and be honest, what would you like to do to me?”

“Do you really want to know?” Neku grinned, attempting to be seductive. He leaned over the table and smiled brighter when Joshua also leaned close. They hovered over the table and Neku slid his fingers through the hair on the nape of Joshua’s neck.

The Composer closed his eyes. He looked as if he were awaiting a kiss.

Neku felt the smallest amount of hesitation before slamming Joshua’s face into his chocolate shake. The ice cream exploded into Joshua’s hair and over his finely tailored shirt.

The Composer froze for a second. He slowly sat back, blinking as the ice cream slid down his face and onto his pants. His eyes were wide and his expression was one of disbelief. Licking his lips he hummed, coughed, and snorted ice cream from his nose. “Well. That was unexpected.”

“Really?” Neku leaned back as he stuffed a nugget in his mouth. “I figured you’d see it coming.”

He shouldn’t have said it. It was an opening. It was _always_ an opening.

“Oh, dear, the only one I want to see coming is you.”

Neku buried his head in his arms. “Why am I your friend, again?”

He didn’t answer. He merely reciprocated by pouring the cold contents of Neku’s diet soda-ice included-onto Neku’s head.

It made Neku yelp and he wiggled as the ice slid down his back and into his shorts. He squirmed and squealed, trying to get it out, and finally it clinked on the floor. Unfortunately, their rivalry had not gone unnoticed and the two of them were asked to leave.

They stood in the rain. It made the ice cream on Joshua’s face turn into a sticky goo, and it made Neku’s soda drenched hair stick up at odd angles.

He turned to look at Joshua, hoping to say something to piss him off, but he couldn’t.

Joshua was smiling. He was looking up at the rain clouds with a perfectly peaceful expression on his face and he didn’t seem to notice the attention Neku was giving him. Eventually he looked down, pulled his phone out, and flicked it open.

“So, same time tomorrow?”

“Yeah.” Neku said. “I’ll see you here.”


End file.
